When You Give (Beyblade Shogun Steel Bladers)
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey guys! Inspiration on inside! Rules are also on the inside! WARNING: K rated yaoi and suggestive themes! I ll only give them the gifts if they re from PMs! All English dub names will be used! Don t like yaoi, don t read and flame! Many nicknames will be used and most don t belong to me! ENJOY, REVIEW, AND SUBMIT YOUR GIFTS! XD / /-/ /


Chapter 1: Laptops and _Slender: The Arrival _Part 1 of 2!

**A/N: musicaltigresa: HIIIIIIIIIII! XD**

**Katrina: (Reads summary) You`ve got to be kidding me! T_T**

**m.t.: No, I`m not kidding you! This was inspired by both a similar story with it being just Vector from YGO ZEXAL and a video by RoyalKittzy on YouTube. Kudos to both the author of that story and Kittzy herself! :D**

**Eight: What is **_**Slender: The Arrival**_**? **

**m.t.: You`ll find out. My two rules for this are that you must not give them weapons and that you have to PM me your gifts. I will allow two to three OCs every few chapters, but not in the first four. Also, there is yaoi and the pairings are: SecretShipping (Sakyo x Shinobu), SynchromeShipping (Kira x Kite) Zyro x Ren, and Maru x Eight. NO OCs WILL BE WITH THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! **

**Katrina: I`ll do the disclaimer. Musicaltigresa does not own any of the products mentioned in this story. She only owns me, her OC.**

**m.t.: Thanks! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another peaceful day in Metal Bey City. It had been a month since DNA was defeated and Kira and Yoshio started hanging around with the group. They weren`t the only ones. Sakyo and Takanosuke also started to tag along. Today was no different. "HEY! THOSE ARE MY FRENCH FRIES! GIVE THEM BACK, TAKANOSUKE!" a shout came from Benkei`s restaurant, Bull Burger. Laughter was also heard. Zyro Kurogane was chasing Takanosuke Shishiya, who had a small boxful of French Fries in his hands, throughout the restaurant. The manager, Benkei, sighed at the scene. This was about the fifth time that this happened. All of the other members of the group were either snickering or flat out laughing their arses off at the scene. There were no other people in the joint except for them, and it didn`t go unnoticed by Kira and Sakyo. In fact, the city was like a ghost town. No one was around.

They all heard the automatic doors open, and turned their heads. Benkei, who was familiar with this person, gasped. The others, who heard his gasp, thought that maybe this person was evil. She didn`t look that way, though, she looked rather shy. What really caught their eyes was that this girl was an orange cat with angel wings to match! She looked at Benkei with a smirk. "Hello, Ben-Ben! It`s been way too long!" she said as she walked to the other side of the counter and hopped on his back in a playful way. "I-It`s good to see you, too, Katrina." Benkei said with a nervous chuckle and sweat dripping down his face.

She smiled sweetly. She then got off of him and proceeded to go in front of the confused and tense bladers. From thin air came ten scrolls of paper, each coming with a different colored pen. The ten bladers were astonished for a moment before tensing again. She shook her head at their tension.

"I am not here to fight you ten strong bladers, I am on a different mission. I have a proposal, if you cooperate with my terms, you can all get free items brought in by the readers of this fanfic. You only have to use each item for twenty-four hours and they`re yours." Katrina said. "You all just have to sign an agreement contract and the deal is set. But be warned: If thou shalt break thy contract, thou shall receive nothing and thou soul will be taken. This is an option, you do not have to if you don`t want to. I will give you all a week`s time to decide. At this time next week, you all must make a decision. Will it be a yes or a no?" she said as she teleported away.

Everyone was stunned at that. Even Sakyo and Kira were shocked. Benkei sighed. The ten turned to him. "It looks like she`s up to something as always." Benkei said as he sighed and dragged his hand down his face. "Who was that, Manager?" Zyro asked. "That was Katrina, Katrina the Cat. She is not only a very powerful blader, but she is also a world traveler." Benkei replied. "What does world traveler mean?" Maru asked. "It means that she travels different worlds and time periods. Not only that, but she told me and the other Legendary Bladers that she was born when the universe was born! She`s such a powerful blader that she almost defeated Gingka! That battle was the most extraordinary battle I had ever seen!" Benkei said, looking back. The others were shocked, someone, who wasn`t the Dragon Emperor, had almost defeated the number one blader. "Are you serious?!" Zyro asked in an astonished tone. Benkei nodded. "Yes, and there is a reason why hardly anyone knew about it, but I`ll tell you the entire full story tomorrow. Head home, all of you!" Benkei instructed the ten bladers. They all went home.

Sakyo and Kira had moved in with their younger `Lights`, as they liked to call them, when they had gotten together. As they were walking home, Shinobu thought about what Benkei had said. _`Is there really such a thing as another balder as strong as Gingka? `_ Shinobu thought. Sakyo had similar thoughts, except he thought about the Dragon Emperor and that mysterious girl. _`I wonder if __**he**__ had also almost been defeated by her. `_ Sakyo thought.

While everyone had left, Benkei had quickly made his way to the WBBA building. As he went up the elevator, he was thinking about what Katrina had said. "_If thou shalt break thy contract, thou shall receive nothing and thou soul will be taken." _`_What does that mean?_ Benkei wondered as the elevator finally reached the director`s office. The doors opened to reveal Madoka and Tsubasa talking at his desk. Tsubasa noticed Benkei walking into the room and noticed the look on his face. "What`s wrong, Benkei?" Tsubasa asked. "It`s Katrina, she`s back." Benkei said. Tsubasa and Madoka`s eyes widened. Tsubasa nodded, and then brought up a few video-chat screens. "Everyone, please come to the computers!" he exclaimed. One by one people came to the screen. "Is there something wrong, Tsubasa?" Dynamis asked. Tsubasa nodded. "Yes, there is something wrong." he said as he stood up from his chair, causing it to fall to the floor.

"**She** has returned!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came fairly quickly and the ten bladers made their way to Bull Burger. But, when they made it there, the shop was closed. "Huh?!" they all said in unison. They heard running, and ,as they turned around, they caught sight of a familiar white scarf. "Gingka!" Zyro exclaimed as he ran after the Pegasus wielder. The others weren`t far behind him. They followed him all the way to the WBBA building. They quickly walked in and to the elevator. "I wonder what that was all about." Takanosuke said as he caught his breath. Once the elevator stopped, they ran into Tsubasa`s office. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in there. They saw not only all of the Legendary Bladers, but they also saw a person that they thought was gone until next week;

Katrina the Cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: musicaltigresa: DONE! XD**

**Katrina: Quit doing cliffys, damn it!**

**m.t.: I thought that you wanted me to stop doing new stories?!**

**Katrina: …. No comment.**

**m.t.: Anyway, next chapter will be out soon. Please review and PM your gifts! XD**


End file.
